Zombie Ranma
by Chibi-Reaper
Summary: Warning: Very dark. Will likely get darker.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma coughed once, sending crison droplets of liquid momentarily floating through the air until gravity took up its relentless hold and they fell like raindrops to join with the spreading puddle of sticky redness beneath him.

"Heh... hehehe..."

Laboriously he turned his head to the side, to his ill-fated landing place.

plip

It wasn't the first time his tempermental fiance had sent him on an impromptu flight, in fact the previous few weeks had seen him in the air more often than not, but until now all of his visits to the stratosphere had terminated in a reasonably harmless landing. Lakes, parks, and suchlike.

Not this time.

plip-ip

It was actually somewhat amusing though. He wanted to release an ironic chuckle, but he could no longer draw enough breath through his peirced lungs. He,who had defeated countless challengers... Ryoga... Mousse...Herb... Ryu... even Saffron... Each opponent more powerful, more deadly than the last... And yet he had been brought low by, of all things, a length of splintered pipe. Even more ironic was that chances were that this pipe was here because it had been damaged in one of his many out of control battles. Idly he noted a passerby stop and stare, pale and shocked, and then start screaming for help, for somebody to call the cops, to get an ambulance, there's an injured man in the junkyard.

plip

An injured man... she was talking about him, wasn't she... an ambulance... It didn't matter. He'd been in this area a couple of times before, and the nearest medical facility was fifteen minutes of driving time away. If they were fortunate, and drove as fast as an ambulance could go... they might make it in just under eight minutes. But he knew something about blood loss, and judging by the quantity of his life fluid seeping into the dirt...

They would still be seven minutes late.

The girl had jumped the fence, an odd thing for a simple bystander to be able to do, and rushed to his side apparently hoping that if she stanched the flow, he would miraculously heal all of his internal damage. A pity that her fine dress would be ruined, the embroidered roses were spectacular work, it must have been terribly expensive.

A light smile of apology graced his lips, as his last breath stilled and his body went limp.

"RANMA-SAMA!"

XXX

ReaperFics Unltd. Presents

Zombie Ranma

XXX

Disclaimer: Cutting off a zombies head only means it can't eat your guts when it disembowels you.

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Reiko the Zombie Shop.

XXX

Chapter One- Why only a fool beats a dead horse.

XXX

Darkness. I am alone. Alone and adrift in a sea of nothingness. My only companions the constant chill and the enveloping, eternal darkness. Alone with my damnably perfected memories.

All my life I had wondered why my memory was so sketchy, why I could only recall bits and peices of my past, but had constantly let the musing aside as irrelevant. I'd had more important things in my life to worry about than why I could only recall a couple years of it. But now. Now I could recall, save one thing, the entirety of my life from birth onwards.

I now only mourn that I cannot forget.

XXX

"I am told, Miss Himezono, that your sevices come very highly recommended."

"Miss Kuno, there are very few who practice my craft. And of the fewer still who happen to reside in Japan I am most certainly the most capable. Now, assurances aside, as long as you can meet my price I will raise any corpse you wish, but you must understand, it will, for all purposes, be a walking, talking corpse. ...I know no means of bringing him back into true life."

Kodachi closed her eyes in contemplation, then breathed out a soft sigh of resignation.

"It matters not. I only wish to ask my love but a single question, then you may release him to his deserved rest. I must take my satisfaction in avenging his foul murder before I can join my love in the afterlife."

Reiko sweatdropped but nodded, after all, as long as she was paid in full, it wasn't really a concern of hers anyway.

XXX

As every second passes in this velvety darkness, I can feel my rage and hatred grow. For my 'betrothed', Akane. For her sisters, the mercenary and the so called 'oblivious' bitch. With all my comforting illusions stripped away I can see the truth. It simply is not possible for someone intelligent enough to read such high level books of medicine as a hobby to not understand the things happenning around her.

For their father, the weepy little shit without a spine.

That bastard, Ryoga, who'd manipulated his honor to get into Akane's bed.

Ucch- Ukyou, who'd played at being his friend in the hopes of guilting him into mairrage.

The Amazon trio- the slut, the blind imbecile, and the ancient withered talking monkey.

Of course, I can't forget the other shrunken gnome, the infamous lecher, panty thief, and likely in his younger days serial rapist Happosai.

The stick-waving delusional moron.

My honor-and-manliness obsessed 'Mother', who would be more than happy to make me stick a knife in my guts and lop off my head.

And the man who pretends to be my father.

XXX

Kodachi set a suitcase atop the glass coffin, opening it and displaying the stacks of bills inside before handing it to Reiko.

"One million yen. As agreed upon. Let us delay then no longer."

XXX

My hot, burning rage, the desire to rend their flesh, to destroy them utterly has passed, replaced with cold, uncaring hatred. I no longer wish to taint myself with the personal release of their blackened souls. But I will have them punished. And there are things so much worse than a simple death. I-wait, what is this? I feel... warm. I- light...

So bright.

XXX

Where...?I... I can feel my body, but... A trick. I'll remain still and wait for it to pass. But... so real... I- My ki! What the hell is wrong with my ki? And why...

"Miss Reiko, please explain why it was neccesary to chain my love to a wall before you would raise him. I would very much like to know."

Yes! Explain things! But first I have to know where the hell my ki is. I can't find a speck of ki anywhere in- wait! What is this? It's not ki, but maybe...

I drink deep of this strange new energy, so like ki, and yet so different. I can feel it, this anti-ki, flooding the veins where blood no longer flows, mending even the wounds that killed me. They are looking elsewhere. They do not see my swift restoration, the maggots in my chest dying and being forced out of my wounds by my rapidly regenerating flesh.

I allow myself the old, arrogant smirk I favored in life. I know I died, yet I am no longer dead. Neither alive nor dead. Un-dead.

My grin grows as power floods my body and I shatter my puny restraints. Kodachi and the redhead turn in shock. The Redhead... Reiko wasn't it?... raises her left hand towards me, displaying an odd tattoo on her palm. Ah. So she is the necromancer. I file that thought away for future reference as I leap out of the window. Within seconds, I've passed the boundaries of the Kuno Estate and my laughter becomes uncontrollable as I dash along the poorly lit streets.

Vengeance Is Mine!

XXX

Authors Notes: Heh. Well it seems I've made myself a liar. Origionally I'd intended to write the first chapter of Half Reaper, but about a quarter of the way through I found a new manga at the local bookshop. Naturally I bought and read it, and afterwards I found myself compelled to write this. And completely forgot about my other fics. Ooops...

Anyway, please review. I need your help to decide how to make the story progress. Ranma's new powers, who to match him with (If anyone), who to kill off and how, who ranma's real parents are... let me know your ideas!

P.S.- I will be crossing this with other series as well. Five points to anyone who can guess which ones they are! Or anyone who's guess I steal and use!


	2. Sidestory 1

As a researcher of the paranormal and the supernatural, I have found that one of the greatest tools to protect onesself from those things that lurk in the dark, shadowy places, is knowledge. As such, I have compiled this dissertation from every resource available to me, in the hope that future generations may read of my notes, and, forewarned, arm themselves wisely against those things that feed upon the unwary and unfortunate that do not realize what it is they face until too late.

-Excerpt from the private jounals of

Erik von Hellstrom, the first

XXX

A concept, written by Chibi-Reaper

XXX

Disclaimer: If you build a monster from human corpses, logic dictates to use a human brain as well, does it not? ... Then Igor, ...WHY IS IT HUMPING MY LEG!

I own nothing, save the everlasting service and souls of the von Hellstrom line. Will sell them into slavery for food.

XXX

Zombie Ranma

Sidestory one, Enter the OC.

XXX

Erik von Hellstrom, the twenty-third, was an only child, who's parents had passed away long since. Erik's mother had died in childbirth, after which Lord Erik, the twenty-second, had fallen into intense apathy for almost all things concerning the duty of one privileged to have been born into such a noble family. He had flat out refused to remarry for political purposes, he had ceased to attend any and all social functions and gatherings, he would take no visitors into the ancestral mansion, for all purposes it seemed he was dead to the outside world.

Only his closest servants and those few who joined him on his nightly excursions knew the truth. For the von Hellstroms had, since time immemorial, been a lineage of hunters, dedicated to the eradication of those fiends of darkness that would prey upon humanity.

The von Hellstroms had always been. The von Hellstroms would always be. The dark and foul creatures of the night could never prevail over their noble cause.

Or so they had believed.

But after the death of his beloved wife, Lord von Hellstrom was not the hunter he had once been. His reactions had slowed, his wits dulled, but he would not rest, for in the wake of her death, nothing mattered any longer. Only the hunt.

Less than two years after the death of his wife, the body of Lord Erik von Hellstrom was laid to rest beside the one he loved so dearly in life. The fate of the entire von Hellstrom line now depended upon the infant Erik von Hellstrom, the twenty-third.

His daughter.

XXX

Authors Notes: Kinda short, I know, but I had to write my OC's Backstory somehow. Once miss Erik shows up, I intend to make her and Ranma's relationship similar, but not identical to the relationship between Integra and Alucard. That opens a few possibilities in and of itself.

To get off subject, I was reading this crossover, and I suddenly had a flash of inspiration. Many people have sent Ranma off to other Canon universes, and some have sent him to alternate universes, but has anyone thought of crossing two different fanfics? For instance, at the end of Metroanime's 'Wild horse and pokegirls'(good read, but kinda hard to find) he accidentally gets sent to Black Dragon's 'Guardian' universe (my personal favorite author). I'm giddy with exitement over the idea.

Review and tell me your opinion of the idea. Hey... maybe if I actually end up doing it I should change my pen name to 'WierdAlClone'?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing save that little which I do.

XXX

Zombie Ranma

Chapter Two: A meeting.

XXX

Ranma smirked evilly as he watched the many glowing monitors. once he had left the compound he had circled around back and snuck in through the rear entrance. The way that he had fled, he assumed that it would have seemed he was mindlessly eager to go on a rampage. Much as he would have enjoyed that, the security cameras had shown the redheaded girl following his well laid trail. He scowled momentarily at that. The girl had brought him back with a spell, for the moment he would have to assume that she had a spell that could make him dead again. For now, he would have to avoid the little necromancer at all costs.

His smirk returned, and grew, as he found the section he was looking for. From the angle the camera was set at all that you could see was that there was a coffin in the room, the interior was blocked from view.

He had never been brought to a doctor. Kodachi had brought him back to the Kuno estate, had ordered up a very expensive coffin, but nobody else had actually seen his body. Koucho Kuno was off on a two month 'business trip' in Hawaii, and somehow he had convinced Tatewaki to come along, the coffin makers had been bought off with a spurious lie, (She had told them that she wanted it to sleep in. Upon the realization that she was a Kuno, they had stopped asking questions and simply made it.) and even the Kuno's pet ninja was off somewhere on leave.

It was the work of a moment to summon the dark power that flooded his veins to vaporize a single VHS tape with a crucial segment of recorded time.

As he left, his smirk shifted to an evil leer, with no records of his death anywnere in existence... it would be impossible to prove that he had died.

The hunt had begun.

XXX

The child shivered in a dark alleyway, the cold peircing her once fine garments and hunger gnawing on her bones, but it was the fear that got to her the worst. They were following her, tracking her, they were hunting her as the last of her family line. For years they had hunted her, ever since that night.

She shivered again, this time in recollection, as waves of memories crashed against her.

Five years ago... That day...

The news had been confirmed. For a time after her father's demise, the local inhuman population had fallen into something of a lull, but recently there had been a rash of unexplainable murders. The police were baffled, each of the victims had died in a similar manner, but there appeared to be no link otherwise. An old man here, a few schoolgirls there, but no apparent connections.

Except...

All of those targeted had either been hunters at one time, were hunters themselves, or were in training to be hunters one day. The entire staff had noted this, and were preparing to leave the next day, to get their young mistress to safety and out of reach.

They had attacked in the middle of the night, dozens of them. Vampires, werewolves, a few goblins and imps, a revenant or two, and even, leading the attack with its death magic, an ArchLich. She had been certain she would die there, but in the chaos the oldest and most loyal of her servants, had made it to her.

Smearing his own blood over her, he had instructed her to lie down and be very still and quiet, and then, assured that she, at least, might make it through the slaughter he, had peacefully died.

Somehow, amidst all the screaming, bloody death, they hadn't noticed a single, terrified little girl.

Unfortunately, the reporters had noticed that a corpse was missing, and had mentioned it in the local paper.

Nearby, a low, mournful howl broke her out of her reminiscing. One, at least, was close enough that it had picked up her scent. Within minutes, the entire pack would converge and begin to follow her trail.

"Shit!" she muttered and began to run, the hunger and the cold forgotten as the fear sped her flight.

XXX

Ranma sat on the roof of some restaraunt, idly gazing at the moon while vainly trying to filter out the sounds of stray dogs battling over scraps from the dumpster out back.

"... I knew this was a bad spot..."

The dogs suddenly fell silent, though, as a low howl rose up, silencing momentarily all those who heard it. Ranma stood and turned to where the sound had come, and was now being answered by similar calls.

"That was no dog." He smirked slightly. "How interesting."

Calmly, he stepped off the edge and into the shadowy back alley.

XXX

Erik leaned up against a lamppost, panting from exhaustion. There was a canal down the street, a few hundred meters away.

As the glowing eyes appeared in the darkness she realized that it may as well be on the far side of the moon.

Slowly, savoring their final victory, the lycan pack surrounded her. After a moment the alpha strode into the dim circle of light.

"Ssso, little human," he rumbled, his voice distorted and wrong "you have led my pack and I a merrrry chasse. Yourr little trrrickss and trrapsss have taken quite the toll on uss, but now we can finally rreporrt ourr sssucssesss to the massterr."

His arm rose, wickedly sharp claws extended, and all she could do was close her eyes and wait for the end.

XXX

For a Lycan, the world suddenly spun around rapidly and went dark.

XXX

Erik cautiously opened one eye, prepared to see many things but not, as it turns out, an attractive, grinning face. Her eyes shot wide open, however, as she looked past him and saw the alpha lying on the ground, his neck bent at an unnatural angle.

XXX

Ranma turned away from the staring kid, his grin shifting to an evil leer as his gaze settled on the remnants of the pack, warily staring back at him.

"You're new here." His leer grew almost impossibly wide."You have ten seconds before you die. I'd be running. One... Two..."

Black fire coalesced around his fists. Their nerve finally broken, the pack started to scatter... too late.

"Ten."

XXX

A.N. Another chapter done! Actually I had this done about a week ago, but my modem got fried a while back and the new one barely works.

Yes I am continuing Defender, I intend to make the next chapter VERY long though, so it may be a little while. Nobody has voted against it yet, so Ranma, Konatsu, and Kyle will be invading the subterrainean Across HQ.

I Promise that next chapter, Ranma will kill one of the Nerima cast, either Happosai or Ryoga. If you have a preference as to who will die how, then please tell me via a review, or I'll just have to make up something myself. Try to make it something cruelly ironic. Or just cruel.

So far I have one vote for a porkchop dinner, and, oddly enough, a vote for showing Ukyou mercy. I actually intend to kill off the entire wrecking crew (except maybe Kodachi, I haven't decided) but if enough people ask me to show mercy to a single character I may reconsider.

Let the voting begin!


End file.
